Constance d'Aramis
History Constance d'Aramis: 1989 - 2006 The story of Constance d'Aramis begins with her parents: Jean-Claude d'Aramis was a young Parisian right out of university who met another Parisian in Italy while on holiday. Jean-Claude and this girl, Marie, had an affair which was meant to be nothing more than a fling by mutual agreement, but while sharing what was meant to be their final meal together before parting ways, the two heard the news of a massive wave of destruction in Paris. The two shared a train cabin on their return home and as neither wanted to be alone in mourning, they spent several more nights together. From the wake of this milieu, Jean-Claude and Marie fell in love and decided to marry. They also chose to remain in the aftermath and help rebuild their lost home. Marie became pregnant shortly thereafter. Twin girls were born. The eldest was named Vivian and the younger Constance. As the girls grew up, Jean-Claude and Marie became famed scholars dedicated to finding a solution to the meteor mutation affecting European livestock. In their pursuit, neither parent neglected their daughters. Constance and her sister both grew up to be exceptional girls. Constance in particular was a remarkable athlete who loved to play football and was always up to challenge herself with extreme activities on a dare. Yet, Constance never put her adrenaline-seeking thrills over her devotion to her family, especially to her unwavering love of her sister, Vivian, whose side she was rarely absent from. When the girls were seventeen, Jean-Claude and Marie were announced to be the guests of honor at a STAR Labs sponsored gala at the Nouvelle Lumière University, meant to be the debut presentation of their research. Vivian and Constance attended the event in support of their parents' achievement and were present on stage at the start of their father's remarks. Before the true meat of the presentation began, gunfire rang out as John Monroe (aka: The Weasel) entered at the front of twenty armed mercenaries. While guests in black tie tuxedos and evening gowns were held at gunpoint and relieved of their wealth, Monroe made a beeline to the dais where he pulled Jean-Claude to the floor and demanded an "elixir". Jean-Claude d'Aramis resisted and so Monroe took a step back and shot him in cold-blood. Constance and Vivian leapt off the stage to stop their father's gushing wounds from bleeding, but Jean-Claude insisted he would be fine and that their mother their help more than him. The twins turned to see their mother was now being beaten by the Weasel. As the twins rushed in, Constance grabbed a chair and broke it across the metahuman menace's back. He retaliated by raking his claws across Constance's chest before Vivian used the microphone cord to strangle Monroe, giving Constance time to wrestle the gun from his grip and fire it into him. As Monroe fled, the sisters found their mother safe and sound, but their father having breathed his last breath. As shock set in, the twins realized they were each injured and, in unison, collapsed.Oracle Files: Constance d'Aramis (1/2) Marten: 2006 - Present Missing Data Threat Assessment Trivia * Marten joined the Justice League in 2013 nominated by Black Canary. * The name Crimson Fox is because of the same reason Batman was called "The Bat of Gotham" or "Dark Knight" at first or Superman "The Man of Steel" and Flash the "Crimson Comment" and "Scarlet Speedster"; They didn't stick around for interviews and the news had to call them something.Oracle Files: Vivian d'Aramis (1/2) Notes * In the comics Constance and her sister Vivian shared the identity of "Crimson Fox" but are two separate heroes in Earth-27. * Vivian and Constance's birth date is a nod their first appearance in comics: Justice League Europe #6, September, 1989. Links and References * Appearances of Constance d'Aramis * Character Gallery: Constance d'Aramis Category:Characters Category:Justice League Members Category:Metahuman Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Grey Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:French Category:Parisian Category:Consultants Category:Twins Category:Female Characters Category:27th Reality